


Blue Boys

by weisess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisess/pseuds/weisess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"The boy had literally swept him off his feet at a random dancefloor his teammates had dragged him to as the cap-off event for their gôkon. It pained him in hindsight to think that after all that wining and flattering, all Moniwa Kaname got was a floundering first attempt at sex."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Boys

They had reinitiated spontaneously, early on in their big-Tokyo-schoolgoing careers, and it had ended disastrously, a drunken one-night stand that, frankly, disgusted Daichi; initially because he had had no intention of ever winding up with a guy (at least, not willingly, not when that sort of thing garnered whispers, vitriol, a strange pitying entertainment when it was displayed publicly) but later because of just how _bad_ he was. Perhaps he had drunk too much and was too far gone to have performed otherwise.

But after taking a spot in the top 8 at Nationals with Kageyama and Hinata--and, not to be outdone, that other uncanny duo, the reserved, cool Tsukishima Kei who had gotten so fired up in their first game at Sky Tree that his stare terrified even _him_ , and his "sidekick" Tadashi Yamaguchi, who had stepped up and become a star in his own right--Daichi had developed an almost pathological need to do well in whatever venture.

He really tried, even as the months passed and the isolation and homesickness and his tiny shoebox of an apartment and the high cost of rent and coming up with zero, _zero_ job interviews after dropping off dozens of resumes and just--just, for the love of god, the _noise_ ate away at his characteristically-strong sense of will, contributed to a dragging fatigue that came one day in the first semester and had already overstayed by the time he ever got to failing the volleyball team tryouts.

 _"It'll be fine if you just relax. Try to let go, yeah?"_ his dad, a truck driver and a single parent to boot, cooed through the phone, the one time he called, unaware that Daichi had failed his second exam in a row. Azumane-san, who did know, ended his one and only visit to the city with a sympathetic pat, suggesting he lighten up, Suga next to him teary-eyed and unable to speak at all. But "lightening up" wasn't an option. This city took you in innocently and in a heartbeat swallowed you whole.

And that's how he ended up too soused to tell right from left and up from down, let alone how to bang this old acquaintance who had literally swept him off his feet at a random dancefloor his classmates had dragged him to as the cap-off event for their gôkon. It pained him in hindsight to think that after all that wining and flattering, all Moniwa Kaname got was a floundering attempt at sex, replete with drunken mumbling and the gravelly laughter of a tipsy lover who imagined he had been doing him right and hitting his spot, and who, in all actuality, had only done a very trying imitation of the floppy spasms of a dying fish. And Daichi hated that that was what Moniwa had to remember him by. A tense, high-school-volleyball--career ending match...

And a lay that would have left anyone less generous at least as crestfallen.

They didn't exchange emails, and the far from vivid memories of their flirtatious conversation left Daichi with no idea where Moniwa went to school or where he lived. So besides that one time at the love hotel, there would be no more contact with the third-year setter and captain of Dateko...at least, of the erotic kind.

He had moved.

Moniwa had surprised him one day with his turning up outside his class. He'd had a farewell trinket and a card in a small paper bag, Daichi remarking, tremulously, "No way. It's, it's you! What's... going on? Is a-anything the matter?" Hives climbing up his back, girls passing by, stares pointed at him, the cold autumn wind screaming against the window, Daichi could sense it all.

Explaining that he'd only to ask the layabouts warming the benches at the volleyball court where Sawamura Daichi might be, Moniwa only shook his scruffly-crowned head, "Nothing to worry about at all, Sawamura."

No - _san_. Interesting.

"I was just hoping to see you one more time," Moniwa said, "and since a bunch of my teammates from the college are seeing me off--ah, I forgot to say, I'm transferring to my grandfather's in America--I, um, thought you might want to come? It's just dinner...and the way things ended that night--I didn't want to--"

"Ah, let's not," Daichi began, already regretting his words, verbally-lurching, "Discuss that, please. I'm sorry."

How like the understated young man to immediately redden and bow. Even back in high school, their interactions were always like this.

Why had that one night been so different?

In the end, Daichi never developed an answer for that, because Moniwa left, apologizing, after handing him the bag and surreptitiously taking the small card tucked inside back into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Just being honest, I had had no idea where and if this relationship should go anywhere, yet desperately craved MoniDai because [_someone_](http://daichis-thighs.tumblr.com/) praised them as a rarepair. Plus, I was sad and needed to write about an immigrant Moniwa and a Daichi with two left feet. So off I went with little idea what would transpire. It's so **sombre** , yo! Ha-ha!! Still....I will update soon, anyhow, either with edits or a new chapter. We shall see.


End file.
